


The Dare

by Sahreah



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hijack, M/M, So is Hookhang, Toothless is human, and well Bunny too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahreah/pseuds/Sahreah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew, he goddamn knew that the next words that left his mouth were the stupidest words he had ever said but that didn't change the fact that he said and meant them. "I'm gonna do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Jack Frost should have locked himself in his room this day. That would have been one hell of a good idea. Who knew if it would have changed anything though? Our story begins on the day Jack Frost decided to go to school. You may ask now if Jack doesn’t go to school every day. Well my friend, the answer to that is ‘no’. You see: Jack is seventeen and he’s one of the cool kids so he doesn’t have to do homework. He doesn’t have to go to school if he doesn’t want to. That’s why he skips school at least once a week. Let’s go back, shall we, to the day Jack Frost went to school.

 

It was a Wednesday and he was already late. That, however, didn’t stop him to take the time he needed to get his books and make his way to his first class: English. He was the last to arrive and the teacher didn’t even bother to look up. “Nice of you to show up, Mr. Frost.” his teacher said. Mr. Sanderson, his teacher, was in his late fifties. He was tall and slim. Thick, black framed glasses decorated his face. He was okay but Jack wouldn’t admit that. He took a seat next to his friend Pitch who paid him no attention. Pitch was too busy throwing paper balls at the dork in front of him: Hiccup. Hiccup wouldn’t even react. He just started in front of him, hoping it would get boring for Pitch at some point. _He’s such a dork_ , Jack thought. Jack moved to Berg two years ago with his legal guardian North when he saw Hiccup the first time. Pitch and his gang were teasing him about something (Jack didn’t care enough to remember). When Snotloud, Hiccups own cousin, threw the first punch, Jack actually wanted to step in. In the end he didn’t. He learned fast how things worked in Berg. You hang out with Hiccup and you can say goodbye to your social status. Jack became friends with Aster first. He came from Australia and had moved a year before Jack to Berg. After a few weeks Pitch and his friends started talking to him. They started to hang out with him. Jack forgot about Aster. He didn’t mean to. He just did. They would talk less and less until they only exchanged a ‘hi’ when they met each other in the hallway. That was years back. Well months, actually. Jack felt good with his new gang.

The bell rang and everybody was free to go. Pitch got up and tripped Hiccup when he was about to leave. The boy stumbled and took hold of his desk. He threw a glare at Pitch and went to leave when Pitch spoke up: “Do you have a problem, Hiccup?”

Hiccup mumbled something under his breath when Pitch grabbed his arm in a way that was everything but gently. “Did you say anything, fishbone?”

Hiccup shook his head quickly. His eyes never left the floor.

“Let it go, Pitch.” Jack said. “We have to get to the next class.”

Pitch let go off Hiccup and the brunette boy left as quickly as his skinny legs would carry him.

“He’s so pathetic.” Pitch threw in. He took his stuff and left the room with Jack.

Jack followed his friend when he noticed that they weren’t going to the next class. “Where are we going?”

“We’ll skip until lunch.” Pitch answered matter-of-factly.

Jack didn’t object. He knew better than to do that. “Alright.”

 

They met outside with the rest of the gang: Snotloud, Hookfang and Dagur. “Where have you been? We waited for forever!” Snotloud complained.

“We had a little run in with Hiccup.” Pitch explained. He threw his bag on the floor and took a seat next to Dagur.

Snotloud groaned “He is so annoying. I had to spend last Saturday at his house.”

Dagur’s eyes lit up suddenly “That’s it!” He stood up. He had that crazy look in his eyes again. Jack heard that Dagur once tried to drown a kitten until his Dad saw him and made him stop. That guy was scary.

“That’s what?” Jack asked.

“The dare. I have it! The dare that makes you one of us.”

“What the hell? I’ve been one of you for nearly two years.”

The other guys got interested too. “No, Dagur’s right. We all had to do a dare.”

“I had to drown a kitten. Didn’t get to end it.” Dagur explained. Jack shuddered. So it was true after all. “And I’ve got just the dare for you.”

“Spit it out already.”  Pitch said. Jack wondered what his dare had been. Probably nothing.

Dagur grinned madly. “I dare you, Jack Frost, to take Hiccup’s V-Card.”

“What?” Jack exclaimed “Are you mad?!”

“ _Deranged_.” Hookfang threw in.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Guys, even if I wanted to do that he would never let me!”

“Hm. I guess you’re not worth it then, Jack.” Pitch explained. _No. It couldn’t happen,_ Jack thought. He had to be with Pitch’s gang. He had to. He couldn’t let anything happen. Not again. He knew, he goddamn knew that the next words that left his mouth were the stupidest words he had ever said but that didn’t change the fact that he said and meant them. “I’m gonna do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The first thing Jack did was studying Hiccup. The white haired boy stole his schedule the next time Pitch threw Hiccup’s books on the floor. It turned out they had English, physics and math together. Well that was helpful wasn’t it? Well not really. Jack had to learn more about the brunette if he wanted to get that dare done. And there was it again, ladies and gentleman, the one thing Jack couldn’t stop thinking about: The stupid dare. He knew that what he was doing, what he wanted to do was anything than right. At this point of the story, we have to excuse Jack for being a stupid jerk. He didn’t know better at that moment. All Jack knew was that he had to belong. He had to belong to Pitch’s gang. Why you may ask now but let’s not spoil the story. We’re going to learn this at another point of the story.

Jack watched Hiccup from where he stood in the hallway. He knew the dork’s locker combination already by heart. Jack had to do the first move now. Dagur had asked him this morning why he hadn’t talked to Hiccup yet. They were getting suspicious. Take a deep breath, Jack. You can do this, he told himself. Just as Jack made his way to Hiccup he walked up to the brunette again. Jack groaned in disbelief. How was this his life? The last three days Jack had tried to talk to Hiccup but he was always with that guy! The guy he was talking about was Toothless. Toothless was tall and lean. He had dark hair that nearly touched his shoulders. He had a nice tan and a muscular body. He was always with Hiccup and Jack was really starting to get annoyed. He had to talk to Hiccup! He decided that he could wait for an hour and threw a glance at his schedule. Maths. Well that was just perfect.  
After the math lesson was over and Hookfang still hadn’t find ‘x’ Jack grabbed Hiccup’s shoulder. The shorter male flinched and turned around. He arched an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything so Jack decided he had to take matters into his own hands. “You’re a nice kid.” he said. Somebody should just already give him a damn Oscar. Who wouldn’t want to be friends with him after that statement? Hiccup apparently.  
“Eh… Thanks?” Hic looked up at him confused and was on his way out when Jack called his name and followed him.  
“Hey, are you doing anything this weekend?” he asked “We should like hang out or stuff.”  
“Well I do like stuff as much as the next guy” Hiccup said his voice dripping with sarcasm “but thank you, no thank you.” With that Hiccup left the room leaving Jack alone. Did he just say ‘No?’ to Jack? Well, this sure was going to be interesting.  
The next day they had English together. Jack grabbed a piece of paper and scrambled a note on it. Do you want to hang out later?  
The answer came quick in one of the neatest handwritings Jack had ever seen. No. Jack groaned in desperation when the bell rang and Hiccup got up to leave. Jack decided to try his luck the next day again. He didn’t try his luck the next day.  
Just when Jack closed his locker, Toothless grabbed Jack by the collar and pushed him against the lockers. “What do you want from Hiccup?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Doesn’t look like nothing, Frost!” Toothless hissed. He tightened his grip on Jack.  
“I just want to be his friend! What’s wrong with that?!”  
Toothless didn’t let go of him. “Maybe the fact that you want to be friends with him!”  
“What is wrong with me!? Why can’t Hiccup and I be friends?”  
“Oh I dunno maybe it’s because you and your stupid friends push him around all the time? Maybe because Pitch and his friends beat him up once a week. You may not raise your hand against him but you are no better than them, Jack Frost.”  
“I only want to be friends with him.” Jack replied “He looks like he could need some.”  
Toothless let go of him and looked at him angrily. “He sure as hell doesn’t need you” he said “Stay away from Hic.”  
Toothless went down the hallway.  
“And you get that stick outta your ass!” Jack screamed after him. Who does this guy think he is?! Jack grabbed his bag and stomped of home.

“Jack! How was your day!” his guardian North asked in his thick Russian accent.  
“Alright.” Jack answered and tossed his bag onto the floor.  
“We’re going to leave soon Jack.” North said. He put on his shoes. North looked like Santa personally. He had grey hair and nobody wore red more than he did. He had a big belly due to his ever-hungry nature. Jack nodded and went up to his room to change.  
“I’m going to get flowers. Which colour should I get?” North called up the stairs.  
“White.” Jack screamed down “White roses.” White roses were her favourite.  
“Alright. I’m back soon.” His guardian answered as he left the house to go to the flower shop a few houses down.  
Jack changed into his favourite blue hoodie and waited in the living room for his guardian to come back.  
North came back in about two minutes later with a bouquet of white roses. “Let’s go” he said.  
Jack nodded and got into the car. Their drive wasn’t long. They got out of the car and North gave the flowers to Jack. Jack gave him a slight smile when he entered the place. It was Friday and Jack Frost placed the flowers on his sister’s grave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Hiccup had the worst luck in the word. He had stayed late at school to work on his English paper and it started raining heavily the moment Hiccup stepped out of the school. He hadn’t brought a jacket because so far it had been hot and it was in the middle of spring. The bus was long gone and Hiccup didn’t possess a car. He had to walk home. Somebody really hated him. He walked along the sidewalk for ten minutes and was drenched in water when a car stopped next to him. “You need a ride?”

Hiccup turned his head. Jack Frost had rolled down the window and looked at him patiently. What was he doing here? Why would he want to help him? Hiccup shook his head. “No thanks, I’m good.”

“You’re dripping wet, man.” Jack objected “Get in the damn car.”

“I’ll be home in ten minutes. I’m good.”

“You’re going to be better in this car. Don’t make me come out and push you in.”

“That is considered kidnapping, Jack.”

“It’s considered saving somebody from a certain cold.”

“For the love of-“Hiccup sighted opened the door and got in the car. He buckled the belt. Jack started the engine and drove off. “What were you even doing outside?”

“I was walking home. What did it look like?” Hiccup shivered and put his arms around his torso.

“I mean why _were_ you outside? What were you doing before?” Jack turned up the heat “Are you cold? I think I have a sweatshirt somewhere on the backseat.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to be home soon.”

Jack grinned and took a turn into a street that was not Hiccup’s.

“Where are you driving? I don’t live here.” Hiccup asked slightly afraid. Jack was part of Pitch’s gang. He was so stupid! Why did he have to get in the car with him? Jack was going to take him to some dark alleyway and kill him and leave his body there. “Where are we going Jack!”

“Hey. Calm down.” Jack tried to reassure him “We’re gonna get a drink.”

“I have to get home. I told you I don’t want to hang out with you!”

“It’s right around the corner. I’m buying.”

Hiccup groaned. He had to be kidding, right? Jack reached for something in the backseat and threw it in Hiccup’s face. “Put that on” It was a blue hoodie. Hiccup sighted and changed into the blue hoodie while Jack was focused on the road. Jack came to a halt in front of a little café. “Here we are.” He announced and got out of the car. Hiccup rolled his eyes and followed Jack into the café.

They got an ice coffee for Jack and a hot chocolate for Hiccup. Jack made sure to introduce Hiccup to the unfamiliar barista as his soon to be friend. The white haired boy chose a table next to the window and sat down.

“Sooo… You still haven’t told me what you were doing outside.”

Hiccup sipped on his hot chocolate “I was working on my English paper.”

“The eh English paper… that is due for…?”

“Next week?”

“Ah well that is plenty of time!” Jack grinned and looked at Hiccup. The blue hoodie that Jack gave to him was slightly too big. It made him look kind of adorable. Jack thought that in a very manly way of course! He may have experimented with a few boys before but that didn’t make Jack gay. Jack was as straight as a ruler. So straight in fact that he could admit that Hiccup had very pretty eyes and cute freckles across his cheeks and nose.

“What is it?” Hiccup asked and touched his face as I he had anything on it.

“You’re just pretty.” Jack said before he could stop himself. This was not what he had wanted to say. _Get your shit together Frost_ , he thought.

Hiccup blushed and sipped on his drink again. “Eh… Thanks I guess…” He didn’t look up again. He was suddenly very interested in his hands.

 “Ehm… Hiccup” Jack started and waited until Hic looked at him again “I kind of wanted to ask you if you wanted to eh… go on a date with me?”

The brunette’s eyes widened “What? With me?”

“No with the other guy I’m hanging out right now.”

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed suddenly. He let go of his drink and stood up. “Very funny, Jack. Tell Pitch that his new plan on humiliating me for being gay didn’t work.” The younger male made his way to the door.

“Hic! Pitch has nothing to do with this!” he screamed after him. An awful lie.

Hiccup was long gone.

 

When school started again and Hiccup gave him his hoodie back in physics Jack grabbed his wrist. “Go on a date with me.” He said. Hiccup didn’t say anything. He just sat down as far away from him as possible.

The next time Jack met him in a hallway. He leaned himself against the locker next to Hiccup’s. “You’re beautiful. Go on a date with me.” Hiccup slammed his locker closed and left.

Jack’s next plan was to send Fishlegs one of the few people that talked to Hiccup to ask him out for him.

Fishlegs waited for Hiccup in front of his chemistry class. “Hiccup?” he asked when the brunette came out of the room. The blonde more than just chubby boy took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to read:

 

_It’s a beautiful day_

_As I see you from afar_

_This may make me gay_

_It may seem bizarre_

 

_I can’t find the words_

_For what you mean to me_

_I seem to like nerds_

_Will you go out with me?_

 

Fishlegs gave the slip of paper to Hiccup who just said one thing. “Tell Jack ‘No’.”

 

Jack was starting to get frustrated. He kept bugging Hiccup for another week and Hiccup kept telling him no. The rest of the gang gave him the rest of the month which were only two weeks to deflower Hiccup. They would kick him out after that. Jack made his way through the hallway when he heard sobbing come out from the locker-room. He stood still in his tracks. He quietly opened the door when he saw the rest of his gang beat up Hiccup. The brunette already had bloody gashes all over himself and he was crying. Something in Jack broke the moment Hiccup’s eyes locked with his.

“Jack! Nice of you to join us!” Dagur yelled. The nutcase held Hiccup up with his hands around his waist while Pitch threw the punches along with Hookfang. Snotloud sat on a bench and studied his own reflection in a small mirror.

Hiccup looked at Jack pleadingly and lost hope when Jack came nearer without saying anything. When the white haired boy stood behind Pitch he dragged Pitch away from him.

“Leave him alone.” Jack said and he couldn’t believe himself.

 Pitch smiled. “Well. Whatever Jack. He’s all yours.”

Pitch left with the rest of his friends. Dagur winked at him when he left.

Jack looked at Hiccup. The brunette said on the floor now and looked piteous. When Jack came nearer, the boy scrambled away from him.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Hic.” he said. Hiccup let Jack help him up and get to the nearest bathroom. The older male pushed Hiccup between two sinks and wetted some toilet paper to clean his face. Hiccup flinched back at the beginning but let Jack clean him while he rested his hands in his lap and looked anywhere but at Jack. The tears were still silently rolling of his cheeks. Jack stroked a tear from his cheek when he had cleaned the blood away. “Are you okay?” he asked. Hiccup nodded and looked up. Jack had never been so near to Hiccup and he _had_ to admit that he _was_ in fact beautiful. “I’m sorry they did that to you.” Jack said. Hic shrugged his shoulders. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly. I didn’t do anything. They’re my friends. I should have done anything. I’m sorry, Hic.”

Hic smiled a little bit. Kind of a lopsided little smile and Jack couldn’t do anything but smile back. “Hiccup?” Jack asked. His hand hadn’t let go of Hic’s cheek.

“Hm?” the other asked.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Jack didn’t expect anything so he was surprised when Hic nodded shyly and said: “I would love to Jack.”

Jack smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Hiccups lips but the brunette pulled away before Jack could reach his lips. Jack smiled at the blush that had formed on Hic’s face. He kissed his cheek and drove him home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 

Hiccup had never had a date. Never. He didn’t know what to wear but he didn’t want to ask his only friend Toothless what he should do. If Toothless knew he went on a date with Jack tonight he would kill him. Speaking of the devil: Hiccup’s phone lit up. He got a message from Toothless.

_Are you free tonight? Can we hang out?_

The brunette quickly tipped an answer: _I can’t. My Dad wants to spend the evening with me._

Hiccup felt bad for lying to Toothless but he would never understand. Hiccup liked Jack. Sure he had always thought that he was attractive but now he felt drawn to him. Jack had helped him. Nobody except Toothless had ever stood up for him. Hiccup tossed his phone on his bed and got back to his drawer. Jack would be at his house in an hour and Hic still stood in his room only dressed in boxers and with wet hair. After ten minutes, he decided on an olive green shirt and a dark brown vest. He slipped in his clothes and spent another ten minutes debating on if he should close the vest or not and if he should roll up the sleeves of his shirt. In the end he left the vest open and rolled the sleeves up. He went in the bathroom to dry his hair.

When there were only fifteen minutes left until Jack would show up Hiccup started to get nervous. What if he would screw up? He always screws up! What if Pitch and the rest would pop up and laugh at him. What if- The bell rang. Hic jumped on his feet. He made his way to the door and face planted the floor nearly twice. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. Jack looked stunning! He was wearing a simple dark blue V-neck jumper but Hiccup thought that nobody could look better than him. Jack grinned at him and held his hand out for him to take. Hiccup grabbed his keys and gave Jack a small smile. He took his hand and Jack led him to the car.

“Let me get that for you.” Jack said and opened the passenger door for Hiccup. Hiccup smiled a little and blushed even more. He sat down while Jack got to the other side. When Jack started the engine Hic asked: “So… What’s eh the plan?”

“Surprise” Jack winked at him and drove off.

The first stop they made was at a pizzeria. They shared a large pizza with every thinkable topic (Jack seemed to like about anything). All in all it had been a slightly awkward dinner. Jack would always try to say something and Hiccup would answer shortly or blush. Jack however didn’t seem to mind. Whatever he had in mind to do next would lift the spirits. He was sure of it. Jack payed the bill and led Hiccup outside. They got in the car and drove even farther out of town. They stopped in the middle of nowhere and Hiccup got the feeling that this was the moment where Jack would murder him. He didn’t. Jack got out of the car and took off. Hiccup followed quickly.

 

An ice skating rink. There were no lights. No people. “It’s closed until autumn.” Jack explained. “It works though. I sneaked in here a lot with my sister. You just have to…” Jack disappeared into a small room and a few minutes after that the lights went on. It was beautiful.

“I don’t know if we should do this, Jack. It’s closed.” Hiccup followed Jack hesitantly further into the skating rink.

“C’mon Hic. Loosen up a little bit. We’re hurting nobody.”

“Eh… I guess you’re right.”

A few minutes after that they were both on the ice. Well, Jack more than Hiccup was. The brunette held on tight on the railings. This was only the second time he went ice skating and the first time he had greeted the ice more than anyone else. Jack skated over to where he stood and held out his hand. “You okay over here?”

Hiccup nodded and grabbed Jack’s hand. “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this.”

Jack smiled and pulled both of them in the middle of the skating rink. “That’s okay. Now I can do things like this.” he pulled Hiccup close and put his hands around his waist. Hic, who didn’t know what to do, decided to put his hands around Jack’s neck.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Jack asked and spun them around lightly.

Hiccup shook his head “No” he said.

“Well you are.” Jack smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. Hiccup let him this time.

 

Jack stopped in front of Hiccup’s house. “I had fun tonight, Hic. I would love if we could like have a date again.”

Hiccup smiled. “I would love that. I eh… well my Dad is on a business trip for a few days so… if you want to come in for a coffee or something that would eh… be fine.”

Jack smiled back at him “That would be nice”

 

Hiccup rushed in the kitchen to make himself and Jack something to drink. He got out two cups filled them and returned into the living room. Jack sat on his couch and looked out of place. Hic placed the drinks in front of them.

“You’ve got a nice eh house” Jack said awkwardly. _This was so stupid_! Hiccup thought _He doesn’t want to be here. I’m sure he wants to be anywhere but here!_

“That’s not true.” Jack said.

“Did I- Did I just say that out loud?” Hiccup’s face turned pink. “I’m so sorry Jack I-“

Jack cut him off with a kiss. Hiccup was caught off guard when Jack’s tongue poked against his lips. Hic pulled Jack nearer and opened his mouth for him. What was he even doing? Things started to flare up, when Hiccup felt Jack’s hand under his shirt. Jack pushed Hic down on the couch and straddled him. Their lips hadn’t unlocked once. Hiccup tensed suddenly and pulled his head away.

Jack got off of Hiccup and ran a hand through his white hair. “I’m so sorry!” Jack said “What am I doing? I’m sorry, Hic!” Jack didn’t know what he apologized for: The fact that he had forced himself on Hiccup on their first date or that he really wanted to do what Pitch had asked him to do. What was he thinking?!

Hiccup smiled and looked at the floor. “It’s alright, Jack. I just have never… you know”

“I’m sorry Hic. I shouldn’t have forced myself on you!”

Jack wanted to take his stuff and leave when Hiccup said the words he thought he would never hear from the smaller brunette. “Jack. Don’t go. I would like to eh… just not here…. My room is up the stairs.”

Jack looked at him confused. Was he for real? “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Hic stalked up to him and kissed him. “I want to. I _trust_ you, Jack.”

That’s how Jack found himself in Hiccup’s room. He pushed the smaller male on the bed. He climbed on top of him, kissing him softly. Hiccup kissed back eagerly his hands finding their way into Jack’s hair. His hands moved down and ran up Jack’s back. Jack kept back any noises. He leant down to kiss Hic’s jawline. He moved up a little to tell him how beautiful he looked and then down to plant kisses on his neck. Hiccup pulled him up again and caught his lips with his own. The brunette pushed Jack’s shirt over his head. The both of them started to lose their clothes piece by piece. Jack kissed every piece of skin that he could reach. Hiccup was moaning under him. His hands were fisting the bed sheets. After a long time of exploring each other’s bodies, Jack looked up at him one last time to ask for permission. Hiccup nodded, his cheeks red. Jack kissed him and entered him as gently as he could. Tears found their way on Hiccup’s face and Jack kissed each one of them away. Jack feared that those weren’t the last tears he would see when it came to him what he had done. Jack kissed Hiccup long and lovingly when he decided he would never tell Pitch or anyone what he had done tonight. He wouldn’t do that to Hiccup. Oh Boy, was he wrong.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 

Things didn’t go downhill the day after that. Jack woke up the next day with a naked Hiccup cuddled up next to him. He put his arms around the brunette’s waist and put him closer to himself. He had never noticed Hiccup and he didn’t understand why. Hiccup was gorgeous. That wasn’t all. Hiccup wasn’t just beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. Jack wanted to curse when he realized that he was falling in love with Hic. Who was he kidding? He started falling for the boy when he had saved him from Pitch. He leaned closer to Hic and kissed him softly. The other boy started to shift slightly when he felt lips on his own. His eyes fluttered open. Big green eyes looked at Jack scared for a second until it came back to him what had happened.

“Did you sleep well, beautiful?” Jack asked caressing his face.

“Very well.” Hic answered “How about you, handsome?”

Jack smiled at him “How shouldn’t I?”

Hiccup kissed Jack again and then let his head fall back on the white haired boy’s chest. He stared up at the ceiling when he asked: “What are we, Jack?”

Jack’s heart sped up. He calmed down and smiled. “Well I sure hope boyfriends. If that’s okay with you…”

Hiccup smiled too “That’s okay with me.”

He sat up then, looking more serious. “What about school? If you hang out with me everyone will start making fun of you too.”

Jack got up too and pulled Hiccup in his lap. “I don’t wanna hide.” Jack confessed “I’ll even stop hanging out with Pitch and the other guys. I’d do anything for you.”

“You don’t have to do anything for me, Jack.” Hiccup said softly.

Jack smiled at that “I want to. They’re assholes anyway.”

Hiccup laughed and got up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Oh! Wait up!” Jack screamed and followed the brunette.

 

The next day before school started, Jack picked Hiccup up with his car. Hiccup smiled at him and kissed him when he got in the car.

“I haven’t told Toothless about us.” Hiccup explained “I thought that maybe we could do it together. I don’t know if you noticed or anything, but he doesn’t like you too much.”

Jack snorted “The feeling is mutual. We had a little chat a few days back.”

“Oh gods! Did he do anything? I’m so sorry, Jack! He’s really protective!”

Jack shrugged his shoulders “It’s alright, Hic.” He parked his car in front of the school. A few heads turned and looked at them when Hiccup climbed out of Jack’s car. “They’re all looking at us.” Hiccup said and shifted around nervously. “Well, might as well give them a show.” Jack said and winked at him. The white haired teen made his way around the car. He stopped in front of Hic and kissed him fiercely in front of everyone. The other teen was uneasy at first but kissed back eagerly after a few moments. Jack pulled back and smiled at Hiccup’s blush. “Let’s get to class.” He said and took Hiccup’s hand in his. They made their way through a crowd of gawking students.

 

Not long after the bell for lunch period had rung, Jack went to meet Hic by his locker. He slung his arms around his middle and kissed his neck. “Ready, beautiful?”

 Hiccup turned around after he put his books back into their place. He smiled for a second when his smile fell all the sudden. “Jack…” he said and indicated at something that was behind him. Jack followed his gaze and met Pitch and his friends who stood at the end of the hallway and were looking at them. “Stay here.” Jack said. He kissed Hic’s temple and went to meet Pitch.

 

“How far did you get, Frost?” Pitch asked. He had his ever-bored expression.

“I quit.” Jack answered “I don’t want to be part of this anymore.”

Pitch looked at him amused “You can’t quit, Jack. I decide who quits and when they do.”

“Watch me, jerk.” Jack turned around and stomped off, right back to Hiccup.

“Did you do it, Frost?” Pitch screamed after him “Was he any good?”

Jack ignored him and took Hic’s hand in his.

“You can’t ignore me.” Pitch stalked up to him with the rest of his gang. Hiccup flinched when he saw the gang come up to them.

“It’s actually funny you know?” Pitch said “Quite _ironic_ , actually wouldn’t you say, Frost?”

“Get lost, Pitch.” Jack said in a threatening voice. He stood protectively in front of Hiccup.

“You really fell in love with him. It is a shame for him to find out.”

“ _Pitch_!”

“To find out what?” Hiccup asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Well you screwed didn’t you?”

“ _W-What_?” Hiccup asked. How did Pitch know? Was he only playing with him?

“He _fucked_ you didn’t he?” Pitch said looking at him innocently. “Well we dared him to. Was quite funny how we made him screw with you, the pathetic loser, and _then,_ he falls in love with you.”

“W-What?” Hiccup repeated. He had gotten really pale. Even more pale than usual. He took a step back from Jack.

“Did he cry?” Dagur asked then “I love it when they cry.”

Jack turned to Hic “It’s not like that, Hic! I love you!”

Big tears found their way out of Hiccups eyes. What was happening? He felt dizzy.

“See? Beautiful.” Dagur said and reached out to touch Hic’s face.

Jack punched him in the face. “Get away, asshole.” Jack turned around to talk to Hiccup but the brunette grabbed his bag and was on his way out.

“Hiccup!” Jack screamed after him.

Hiccup wanted to turn around and throw something at Jack’s head. He wanted to tell him how much he hated him but he couldn’t. He felt so empty. “I trusted you, Jack.” were the only words he got out. It didn’t sound as harsh as he wanted to. He sounded so lost. He didn’t know what to do. He felt so humiliated. It was as if he was standing naked right in front of them, exposed to everyone.

Jack watched Hiccup leave. He turned around to the others. Dagur immediately grabbed Jack by the collar and wanted to punch him. Pitch intervened. “Leave him be, Dagur.”  he began “Jack is with Hiccup now. A lot of fun picking up the pieces, Frost.”

Pitch left and only after that Jack realized that he was crying as well.

 

Hiccup left that day. He went right home without saying anything to Toothless. Something in Hiccup broke that day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 

Hiccup didn’t come to school the next day or the day after that. In fact, he missed a whole week so far. Jack tried to call him. He even showed up at his house but Hiccup wouldn’t open the door and his Dad was still on his business trip. Toothless also seemed to be clueless. He always missed the first period because he would wait in front of the school for Hic to show up. He sat alone at lunch, eating nothing and looking at his phone. He looked miserable. Jack was on his own too. He, at least, deserved it. He poked in his mashed potatoes, not feeling hungry.

The confrontation with Toothless happened after Hiccup hadn’t come back after a week. The tanned boy had waited in front of Jack’s locker. “What have you done?” Toothless asked while he glared at him.

Jack got sick. What did he know? Had somebody told him? Had Hic told him? “Maybe you want to elaborate that?” He pushed Toothless away from his locker to put his books away.

“Why isn’t Hic in school anymore?” Toothless hissed.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Oh I _don’t_ know. Maybe because you bug him all month to hang out with you and just suddenly he doesn’t show up anymore. If you have done anything to him I swear I wi-“

“I didn’t do anything!” Jack yelled suddenly. A few students turned around to look at them. Jack grabbed his hair, close to tears again. “I didn’t do anything.” he whispered and he didn’t believe himself.

“Listen Frost: I don’t know what happened but I know one thing. This isn’t like Hiccup at all. This has only happened once and even th-“Toothless interrupted himself “Well you get it. I’m kinda worried here. I’ve been pounding on his door every day and he won’t open up. He won’t even answer any of my messages. I don’t know what to do anymore. I know that something happened.”

Jack closed his locker “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.” He said and hurried out of school, his heart as heavy as lead.

 

Hiccup came back the day after that. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn’t slept for days, which was probably true. He met Toothless outside of school. His best friend opened his arms wide for him and didn’t let go of him for a few minutes. Toothless followed Hic everywhere after that. He would walk him to his class before getting to his own a little too late.

 

Jack tried to approach Hiccup in physics. He walked up to him. He stood in front of Hiccup’s desk but the brunette ignored him.

“Hiccup?” Jack asked “We have to talk.”

“I won’t talk to you Jack. Get lost.” Hiccup answered coldly without looking up.

“No Hic, please listen to me! I can explain everything!”

Hiccup looked up then. He was crying again. “Please. J-Just leave me alone.”

Jack nodded then. “Alright.” he said looking at the floor. If Hiccup would have looked up another time, he would have seen that Jack started crying too. “I am sorry Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup made his way through the hallways. It was lunch but he didn’t feel too hungry. He was nearly by his locker when he noticed a figure behind him. It happened so fast, Hiccup had no idea who had grabbed him. He just knew that a hand was pressed on his mouth and someone pulled him into the locker-room. _Not that place again,_ Hiccup thought.

“Where’s Toothless? Leaving you all alone. Not really clever.”

Hiccup turned around “D-Dagur?”

 

Jack was so glad that he forgot his watch that day in the boys locker-room. At first he had been angry but later on he was so, so damn glad. He stood right in front of the locker-room when he heard the muffled noises come out of there. He hesitated for a moment and then opened the door quietly. He felt sick when he saw what was happening. He could see Hiccup lying on one of the benches, shirtless. His hands were bound over his head and he was crying like mad. If it weren’t for Dagur’s, that perverted son of a bitch, hand that was on his mouth he surly would have screamed murder. Jack closed the door again. He couldn’t take on Dagur. He was helpless. Again. He felt himself lose control. Not again. Not again. He had to do something. He took his phone with shaking hands. He selected the only person that would help him, even though he had been a complete asshole to him. An annoying voice in an Australian accent answered after the second ring. “What is it Jack?”

When Jack just continued to sob into the phone instead of speaking, Aster got concerned. “Jack? Is everything alright? Do you want me to get you, mate?”

Jack got himself together. “I’m sorry Aster” he said. He had been apologizing to a lot of people lately.

“Where are you Jack?”

“Locker-room. It-It’s Hiccup! I need your help. Bring Toothless if you see him. Hurry!” Jack hung up. He opened the door again. He looked inside and decided that he couldn’t wait for Aster. Dagur tried to take off Hic’s pants. The shorter brunette had kicked him in the face.

Jack stepped in. Quietly at first and then pushed Dagur away from Hiccup. The brunette didn’t budge. Why wasn’t he running away?

“Jack?” Dagur asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?! Don’t touch him!”

Dagur raised an eyebrow, sightly amused. “Who wants to stop me? You?” he laughed. “I may just wanna see that.”

Dagur punched Jack then. Jack flew back against the lockers. His back was aching. He pulled himself upright and went to punch Dagur but the bigger male dodged. He shoved Jack on the floor. He kicked him so many times that Jack was now on the verge of unconsciousness. He couldn’t move. He looked up at Hiccup and smiled at him. He mouthed ‘I am sorry’ and then ‘I love you’ when Dagur pulled him up by his hair. Jack hissed in pain. Dagur placed him right in front of Hiccup.

“Congratulations, Jack: You got yourself a seat in the front row of the Dagcup show.”

Dagur smiled at him and climbed on top of Hiccup. Only now, Jack saw that his hands were fixed on the bench with duct tape as well. That’s why he hadn’t gotten up.

Dagur pulled Hiccup’s pants down, leaving him in his boxers.

“No!” Jack screamed. It hurt so badly. Everything hurt. He felt just like dying right then.

Dagur looked at Jack and smiled. The white haired boy was trying to get up but he couldn’t. Dagur leaned down to kiss Hiccup while looking at Jack. Jack was screaming, crying and trying to do anything as much as Hiccup was. Dagur’s hands were on Hiccup’s body and he had the feeling they were everywhere. Hiccup was struggling against the larger body but to no avail.

The door flung open. Aster and Toothless entered quickly. When Toothless saw Dagur and Hiccup, an emotion reached his eyes that Jack had never seen. It was so much more than simple rage. He dragged Dagur off of Hic and started to punch him. Aster rushed to Hic’s side taking off the duct tape. Hiccup’s wrists were an angry red. The poor boy was shaking so badly. He looked to Toothless who was hitting Dagur, who wasn’t even defending himself anymore. “T-Toothless?” Hiccup asked trembling. He tried to get up to get his clothes, only to find that he couldn’t. He was shaking really bad. Toothless let go of Dagur and hurried to Hic. He helped him back into his clothes. “I’m gonna get you out of here.” Toothless said. “Alright?” He grabbed Hiccup’s face softly and kissed his forehead.

Hiccup nodded. He threw a look over his shoulder. “J-Jack?” he asked uncertain.

“Aster is going to look after him.” Toothless picked him up and carried him outside.

 

Aster watched them leave. “You did a good thing, Jack.” He said, turning around. Jack sat on the floor blood dripping from his temple. His eyes were closed. “Jack, mate? You alright?”

When Jack didn’t answer he crouched in front of him and shook him. “Jack?” Aster looked at him alarmed. How much blood did he lose? Was anything broken? “I’m going to have to bloody carry you, won’t I?” Aster grabbed Jack’s arm and put it around his neck. “Lucky me.” He said in a tone that was anything but amused and left the locker-room, leaving Dagur behind. They would deal with him later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Jack woke up, he felt a hand squeezing his. His eyes fluttered open. Where was he? And more important: What happened to his head? He tried to sit up but stopped quickly when he became dizzy. He lay back down. He then remembered the hand holding his and looked up at the owner of said hand. Hiccup. What was he doing here?  The small brunette was wrapped in a thick grey blanket, sleeping.

 

The door to his room, his hospital room he noticed, opened and North came in. “Jack! How are you!”

“I’m alright…” he started, looking around “What happened?”

North shrugged with his shoulders. “I don’t know. This really tall kid brought you here.”

“Aster?” Jack raised an eyebrow “Aster brought me here. I just remember seeing Dag-“Jack sat up suddenly, ignoring all the pain. He squeezed Hiccup’s hand. “What about Dagur? Did anyone say something about Dagur?”

“Who is this Dagur kid? I don’t know him? Did he beat you?” North’s eyes narrowed “I think I have to visit this Dagur.”

“No. No.” Jack said quickly. He would deal with Dagur himself later.

North padded Jack’s head and motioned to Hiccup. “So…” he began “Who exactly is he? He’s been with you longer than I have.”

Hiccup woke up then as if he had heard them talking about him. “Jack?” he said his voice filled with sleep.

“Hiccup!” Jack replied and smiled at him. “Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?”

“No. Thanks to you.” Hic smiled right back at him.

They heard somebody clear his throat next to them. North pointed at the door. “I leave you two alone.”

Jack nodded. “Thanks.”

 

When North exited the room and left the boys alone a silence took his place. Hiccup cleared his throat. “I have to thank you Jack. If it weren’t for you, Dagur would have- he would have-“ he interrupted himself, feeling sick again “you know what I mean. And also, I’m sorry you ended up here because of me…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Hiccup!” Jack objected. This was his entire fault! Why couldn’t Hiccup see that? “Don’t ever apologize for a sick fuck like Dagur trying to r-rape you! Nothing of this is your fault!”

Hiccup looked at his blanket then taking his hand back to himself and wrapped himself tighter in his blanket.

“What are you even doing here?” Jack asked then “After all I’ve done? I don’t deserve you Hic. You should go and hang out with Toothless or something. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve any of this.”

“Don’t talk like that Jack.” Hiccup said softly.

Jack raised his eyebrow. “No. Hiccup you don’t understand. What I did? What I did to _you_ \- I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I can’t even think about how hard it must be for you. I did something awful.”

Hiccup stood up. “You’re right. What you did was the most terrible thing somebody has ever done to me, if you ignore Dagur of course. I trusted you Jack and you- you didn’t deserve that trust. B-But I can’t help and feel how guilty _you_ feel about it. A-And I thought that maybe… maybe we could go back to the start.”

Jack looked at him unbelievingly. “Yo-You eh- what-I eh- eh _what_?”

“Try using words Jack.” Hiccup said and smiled a little “I’m going to get us something to eat.” With those words the brunette left the room.

Jack leant back against his soft pillows and thought about what Hiccup had said: _Maybe we could go back to the start…_ Jack grinned. He must have looked love-struck to everybody else but he couldn’t help but feel so relieved. Hiccup wanted to forget what happened between them and restart the whole thing. Jack was so thankful.

 

Hiccup came back a few minutes later, holding two pieces of chocolate cake in his hands.

Jacks eyes lighted up at that sight. “You know how to make a man happy, Hic” Jack said as he reached for his cake. Hiccup blushed and stood next to his bed a little bit awkwardly. “Eh… Jack would it be alright if I would sit next to you?” he asked. Jack threw the cover back. “Be my guest.”

Hiccup took his seat next to Jack. He even snuggled up at him.

“I think I’m in love with you, Hic” Jack said looking at the brunette.

“Don’t say things like that.” Hic answered looking back at the white haired boy.

“It’s true, though.” Jack responded “Probably the truest thing I’ve ever said.”

Hiccup bit his lip. His hands found their way to his hair. “Is this real?” he asked “This is not another trick?”

“No. This is real.” Jack said smiling.

“Say it again. Please.” Hic said, looking at Jack with a look full of innocence.

“I’m in love with you Hiccup Haddock.” Jack repeated. He set his cake aside and slung his arms around Hic. “I love you.”

Hic copied Jack’s movements: Setting his cake away and then embracing Jack. “I love you too.”

Jack pulled Hic in his lap and kissed him. “I’m sorry for everything I did.”

“You better are.” Hiccup replied in between kissed. He shifted in Jack’s lap, trying to be even nearer to the other boy. He had his arms around Jack’s neck. His hands gripped the white hair.

“I do.” Jack said, kissing him deeper. “I do.”

He leant back, putting their foreheads together. “You are beautiful, Hiccup. On the outside and on the outside as well and I am the biggest fool for seeing it so late.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 

Jack came back to school two days later. North drove him to school that day which meant that Jack didn’t drive to school with Hiccup.  He waited for the brunette next to his locker, though. Jack wondered just then what may have happened with Dagur. He hadn’t seen him just yet, but that didn’t mean anything. After all, he hadn’t seen anyone of Pitch’s gang. He had to wait a few minutes for Hiccup to show up, Toothless in tow. The taller tanned kid looked anything but happy when he saw Jack. His eyes narrowed even more, when Jack took hold of Hic’s waist and kissed him. They softened when he saw that Hiccup was kissing back. Jack leaned back and let the brunette have access to his locker. Toothless was glaring daggers at him again. The white haired boy winked at him. “Can we talk Jack?” Toothless asked, trying to be somewhat polite in front of Hiccup. Jack shrugged his shoulders “Of course, big guy.” He said when Hiccup turned around. He shot a glare at Toothless. “We talked about this, Toothless. You’re not beating Jack up.”

Toothless rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to beat him up Hic. I’m just setting some things straight. Ah- just gimme a second.” Toothless waved Aster over, who had just entered the school. “Could you just watch Hiccup for a minute? I need to talk to Jack here for a sec.”

Aster nodded. “Yeah. Just hurry up. I have to get my books.”

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Hiccup screamed after Toothless but the other boy ignored him.

 

Toothless led Jack away from Aster and Hiccup. “I need to set a few things straight.”

“Toothless isn’t your real name, isn’t it?” Jack asked.

“Hiccup told me everything that happened between you two and I am anything but happy about that. And just so you know: You two dating? I don’t know why Hiccup thinks it’s a good idea but I don’t think it’s intelligent.”

“Is it something like Bob? Frank? Stephen!”

“This is serious Jack! If you hurt Hiccup in any way then you will truly regret it! Do you know why they call me Toothless?” he leaned slightly forward, his voice threatening “That’s what I left the guys who thought they had to pick a fight with me.”

“Rude, man”

“I’m serious Jack. You hurt him? I finish you.”

“Listen up man: I don’t intend to hurt Hic. I have been the biggest dick, but I learned otherwise. It may sound stupid to you, but I love Hiccup. I really do and I am sorry that all of that had to happen for me to realize it.”

Toothless nodded. “Alright then.” He said looking far more friendly now. “And it’s Liam Night.”

“Liam? Really? You don’t look like a Liam to me and you should change your second name to Fury because you’ve got like a lot of that.”

“Liam Fury? That sounds plain stupid.”

“You could always keep your other last name: Liam Night Fury. Or Liam ‘Toothless’ Night Fury. Sounds way better”

Toothless raised an eyebrow. He chose to ignore Jack and turned around to walk back to Aster and Hiccup.

 

Hic looked behind Toothless to make sure that he hadn’t beaten his boyfriend to a pulp. “So… Do you two get along now?” he asked hesitantly when both of them stood beside him.

“No.” Toothless said while Jack said: “Yes.”

Toothless sighed “I’ll give him a chance.”

“Why do I feel like I’m dating Mr Night Fury over here and not Hic all of the sudden?” Jack asked. He gripped Hic’s hand. Hiccup wanted to comment on Jack’s name for Toothless but Toothless spoke out first.

“I’ll keep an eye on you.”

Jack winked at Toothless. “You ready for English, beautiful?” Jack asked Hiccup. The smaller brunette nodded. He stuffed a blue book in his back and closed his locker.

“I see you guys later” Aster said and left to get his books.

“I’ll wait in front of your class for you as soon as English is over. I’ll walk you to chemistry.” Toothless said.

“You don’t have to do that Toothless.” Hiccup said even though he was happy that they didn’t want him to be alone at any moment. He was still afraid that Dagur might show up any moment and finish what he had started. He shivered.

“I will.” Toothless repeated “Don’t leave the room until I’m there okay?”

Hiccup nodded “Alright.”

“You watch him alright?” Toothless said to Jack. He waited for Jack to agree before he walked off.

“I’m sorry for whatever he said.” Hiccup said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders “Everything he said was understandable. I deserved this after what I did.” He explained “I would have done the same if I was Toothless. I will never forgive myself for what I did Hiccup.”

“I forgive you. Isn’t that enough for you Jack?”

“You don’t understand Hic. I was with them! I was part of Pitch’s gang. I watched them beat you up and I didn’t do anything. I accepted a dare which was downright cruel. I slept with you to _humiliate_ you. Are you aware of that, Hic?” Jack looked so desperate. Why couldn’t Hiccup understand just how much he had hurt him? “I did it because they wanted you to feel humiliated. Any normal person would have declined, would have left the gang but I didn’t. I did what they wanted.”

Hiccup cupped Jack’s face. He kissed him softly. Jack let his arms fall to his sides. He felt like the biggest dick. Here he was standing, complaining about feeling guilty while Hiccup was comforting him. He felt like it should be the other way around.

“And all you do is kiss me? I don’t understand how I deserve you…”

“You may have never approached me if it wasn’t for Pitch but you left me a choice that night. You were ready to leave and when we sl- when we made _love_ that night? That wasn’t an act. There was something between us. There _is_ something between us. So yes I forgive you and so should you. Now let’s get to class dumbass.”

Jack grinned. He swinged Hiccup around and pinned him against his locker. He planted a kiss on his lips. One of his hands cupped Hic’s cheek. “You know…” Jack said in between kisses. His tongue was begging for entrance. Hiccup sighed and opened his mouth. Jack’s tongue explored his mouth. “We could always cut school. I’m sure we could find something else to do…” Jack winked at him. He pushed up against Hic, kissing him forcefully. Hic tried to get Jack even closer when his last words reached his brain. He shoved Jack away. “Mr Frost!” his face was red “Cutting class! Now Mr! Go!” He pushed Jack towards their English class. “You are absolutely no fun!” Jack complained but he let Hiccup drag him to their class. Things may not be that bad after all.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

It turned out that Dagur wasn’t suspended or throw in jail. He hadn’t even gotten detention. When Toothless found out about this he nearly knocked the principal’s door down. He rushed into the room when the principal opened the door.

“Why is Dagur still running around?” he demanded.

The principal sighed. He was in his late fifties and balding. A pair of frameless glasses were right under his thick eyebrows. “Why don’t you take a seat Mr Night?”

Toothless grunted and didn’t sit down. “I saw him ten minutes ago walking down the fu-freaking hallway like nothing happened!”

“There wasn’t any evidence that Dagur assaulted Mr Haddock.” The principal explained. He gave Toothless a pitiful look. He knew how close he and Hiccup were.

“Not enough evidence? Not enough evidence my ass!” Toothless screamed now “Jack was in the hospital! How is that not enough evidence?!”

The principal looked at him directly now. He had a soft look in his eyes. “Listen Liam: This isn’t my choice. I talked to Dagur, I talked to the police. I even talked to Dagur’s parents and to his friends. They said that Dagur was with them when Mr Frost and Mr Haddock were attacked.”

“You talked to Pitch?” Toothless stepped forward “What’d he say?”

“I don’t know why I should talk about that with you, Liam.”

“Oh I don’t know” Toothless started “Maybe because Dagur tried to _rape_ my best friend and I would like it if he wouldn’t have the chance to try it again.”

“I told you we don’t have any evidence.” The principal repeated “There are no cameras in the locker rooms and Pitch eh Mr Pitchiner said Dagur was with him and his friends the whole time.”

“He wasn’t damn it!” Toothless gripped his hair. He had to do something! He was pacing around, his hands wandering through his hair.

“But…“ The principal started again a weird tone in his voice. Toothless looked up again and the principal looked at him with a very intense look. Toothless could tell that whatever he was going to say next would be important. “But _if_ we had evidence, if we could get a hold of evidence somehow. Let’s say if Dagur _would_ try to attack Mr Haddock or Mr Frost again and we had like” he shrug his shoulders “A video or something, _then_ everything would be different. Then we would have evidence. Now leave Liam. You have a class now if I’m right.”

Toothless let the word wander through his mind. Was the principal really suggesting that they should put Jack and Hiccup in danger again to get evidence? That was crazy! Then a plan started to creep up in his mind. He came to a standstill and looked at the principal. “Thank you, Principal Thompson.” Toothless said and was about to leave.

“What for, Mr Night, What for.” Toothless turned around and saw the principal shooting him a small smile.

“Now go.” The principal repeated.

Toothless rushed out of the room to find the rest of his new gang.

 

Hiccup walked back from PE with Aster. They were the last to leave the locker-room as they were the last to enter the locker. Aster had made him stay behind because they shared PE class with Dagur, Hookfang and Snotlout.

Jack and Toothless were waiting for them outside of the locker-room.

“Hurry up!” Toothless said impatiently.

“What’s it with you, mate?” Aster asked.

“There’s fish for lunch today.” Hiccup explained “He loves fish.” The brunette walked up to Jack who greeted him with a kiss.

“That’s not the only thing!” Toothless complained “I have news. I know how we can get rid of Dagur!”

“Well lead the way Mr Night Fury.” Jack said with a big grin. Dagur would finally pay for what he did. He couldn’t be any happier.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Alright, Mr Night Fury.”

 

Toothless explained to the others what the principal had told him.

“He really said that?” Hiccup asked. He was surprised. He knew that the principal wasn’t a friend of Pitch’s gang, but he hadn’t known that he wanted to get rid of them that badly.

Toothless only nodded, his attention turned to his salmon for a minute. A minute later it was gone. Toothless eyes peeked over to Hiccups dish and then back to his own.

“Oh take it already!” Hiccup said and pushed his tablet over to his best friend. The black haired kid grinned like a child on Christmas. Hiccups salmon was gone as fast as the last one. Toothless made a face and looked over to Aster who was busy eating. “Don’t ya even think about it mate. This is my food.”

Toothless looked like a kicked puppy then and Jack couldn’t help but find it completely adorable. The black haired boy went back to his usual grumpy face. “Well and I thought that maybe we could trick Dagur.”

“What do you have in mind?” Hiccup asked.

“Well…” Toothless started, looking unsure all the sudden “I thought since he has wrestling practice on Wednesday, we could wait for him. Well more like Hiccup waits for him. I’m sure that if Dagur thinks that Hic is on his own that he’ll try something again. If Hiccup gets Dagur to confess about what happened in the locker-room and we record it, then maybe we’ll have enough evidence to show the police.”

“Are you serious?!” Jack interrupted him “Do you want to wrap him up or are you just gonna leave him on Dagur’s doorstep to take?”

“We’ll be just around the corner.”

“I think Toothless is right.” Aster added “Dagur and his friends are dangerous. We can’t watch Hiccup all the time and what do you want us to do if Pitch and his gang come up at us?”

“I-I eh…” Jack tried but he couldn’t find an argument. “We have to think of something else!”

“No, Jack” Hic started “They’re right. This is the best shoot we have. It’s not like much could happen. Dagur’s alone. Pitch and the rest of the gang will be long gone.”

“Dagur was alone when he beat the crap outta me.” Jack reminded them.

“Well I beat the crap out of him after that.” Toothless reminded Jack himself. “And I’m sure that Aster here knows how to throw a punch too.”

“You could say that mate.” Aster stated a smug grin on his face.

“It’s my choice, Jack.” Hiccup gripped Jack’s hand under the table and shot him an assuring smile. “This is going to be okay. I can feel it.”

Jack, now, smiled too. He still felt unsure about it but he wasn’t going to talk Hiccup out of it. Like the brunette had said, it was his choice. Jack would make sure that nothing would happen to him. “Alright” He said “Then it is settled. We stay longer on Wednesday to get the evidence.” Jack shot his fork down into his salmon. Well he would have if it wouldn’t have disappeared. He shot a glare at Toothless who was finishing off his fish.

“You greedy little shit! Stealing food while I’m talking about important things with Hic!”

Toothless winked at him “You didn’t deserve it anyway.”

“I’m sure this is some kind of way to show that he’s warming up to you.” Hiccup declared.

Toothless raised an eyebrow.

A huge grin appeared on Jack’s face. “He didn’t say ‘no’!” he crushed Toothless in a hug “We’re buddies now!”

Toothless was already regretting his actions.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

Toothless made sure that Hiccup was ready to confront Dagur. They had strapped a recorder on Hiccup’s chest and Aster and Jack would film the whole thing too be sure to get enough evidence.

“Alright, mate” Aster repeated “You know how it works: Yo-“

Hiccup cut him off. They had talked the plan over and over the whole week. “I’m standing somewhere in the hallway because I have been ‘doing research’ in the library. When he talks to me I try to get him to get him to talk about what has happened so that we can show it to police. If I feel uncomfortable I give you the sign so you can swoop in and save me. And the sign was along the lines of: ‘Guuuuuys heeeelp me!’, very original by the way.”

“Okay then” Toothless said. He took a look at his watch. “Wrestling practice is over in 5 Minutes. We’ll be hiding nearby.”

Hic nodded. “Alright. I’m just gonna put my books in my locker while I’m at it.”

“What? No!” Jack objected “We don’t have time for that anymore. Give them to me. I’ll carry them for you.”

Hic raised his eyebrow. “My locker is just around the corner. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Can’t we just get that blonde girl to dress up as Hiccup and beat him up or something?”

“You want Astrid to pretend to be me?”

“That girl knows how to throw a punch!”

“I’m going to be alright Jack.” Hiccup kissed Jack quickly and went off to his locker.

 

The hallway was empty as he made his way to his locker. He stopped in front of said locker and put his English books in it. He went to close his locker when he heard footsteps. He took a glance at his watch. Wrestling had only ended now there was no way that Dagur was already out of the locker. Hiccup tried his best not to flinch when he suddenly felt a body press up against his back.

“Fancy seeing you here Hiccup.” He heard Dagur say. He could feel the redhead’s lips on his ear, his breath on his neck. Arms slung themselves around Hic’s waist and pressed closer to him. He could feel Dagur’s lips lightly on his neck. Hic shoved him back. He turned around with only one thought: He had to get back to Jack, Toothless and Aster.

“I go to school here, you know. You may see me around sometimes.” Hiccup’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. He wanted to go back to his friends when he detected a movement on his left hand side. They were already here. His eyes went quickly back to Dagur since he didn’t want Dagur to spot his friends.

“You know, Hiccup, now that you’re already here… I think we should take advantage of that.” He places his hands on either side of Hiccup’s head. He got even closer and smelt the air around him. “You smell delicious Hiccup.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I’m with Jack.” He put his hands on Dagur’s chest, trying to push him away.

“He doesn’t have to know.” Dagur suggested. He pushed Hiccup against his locker, his hand found it’s way over Hiccup’s chest, gently stroking it before it went up to his face to caress it in an lovingly manner. The other hand went down to Hic’s wait, keeping him in place.

“Don’t touch me.” Hiccup hissed. He tried to get out of Dagur’s grip but the other’s hold was to strong.

“C’mon Hic, don’t be that way. You had fun the last time.” He leaned forward trying to kiss Hic. The brunette turned his head away. Dagur’s lips met the edge of his cheek and stayed there for a few seconds.

“The time you tried to rape me in the locker-room?” Hiccup said, glaring at Dagur.

“Call it how you want.”, the red head answered and continued to place little kissed on Hiccup’s neck and collarbone.

“No” Hiccup contradicted “I’m going to call it attempted rape, because that’s what it was, Dagur! And now get your filthy hands of me”

Dagur shoved Hiccup hard. The brunette hissed in pain when his back met the still open locker room. A few lone papers fell out of the locker and landed on the floor “Fine. So I tried to rape you and if you’re so smart Hic, then I’m sure, that you’re able to tell me what’s in it next for you.”

“Let go!” Hic tried to shove him back but Dagur didn’t let go. He gripped Hic’s face with one hand and kissed him hard. The other hand stayed on his hip, squeezing him hard. Dagur’s nails pushed into Hiccup’s skin where his t-shirt had dislodged. His tongue forced itself in Hiccup’s mouth, evading his mouth merciless. Dagur pushed his hips against Hic’s, showing him that he was more than a little bit excited about all of this. Hic squirmed in front of him. He punched against Dagur’s chest but it did no good. He tried to give some kind of hand signal to his friends. He threw his hands around and tried to scream for Jack, Toothless or really anybody. He saw that it worked when Jack, Aster and Toothless dragged Dagur off him.

“Ah! It’s disgusting! I’ve got Dagur all over my mouth.” Hiccup whined. He rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth, trying to get the taste of Dagur out of his mouth.

Jack took hold of him then. He looked into his eyes. Jack’s eyes were full of concern and worry. His hands went around Hiccup’s waist then and pushed the brunette towards himself.  He leaned in and connected his lips with Hiccup’s. That kiss wasn’t anything like Dagur’s. Jack’s lips pushed against his gently, the shape of his lips fitting perfectly with Hiccup’s. He kissed him lovingly.

Hiccup melted into the kiss, gripping Jacks hair. It was as if all the worries he had had a few seconds ago were gone. There was only Jack and him and well…

Somebody cleared their throat next to them. They saw Toothless standing next to them, while Aster kept Dagur in place. “As much as I want to see another episode of the Hijack show, somebody has to call the police.”

Jack nodded and took it upon himself to call the cops.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

 

Needless to say, but we’re gonna say it nevertheless, Dagur was put into juvie. He tried to decline everything but in the end, there were too much evidence that spoke against Dagur. He went completely nuts in the court and two policemen had to put handcuffs on him at some point of the session. In the end he has confessed the assault that happened in the hallway as well as the attack on Jack and Hiccup in the locker-room the other week. He tried to convince the judge that Hiccup had enjoyed what he did to him and that Jack, who was Hiccup’s jealous ex-boyfriend, had tried to punch the crap out of him. I’m giving you a hint right here: He didn’t get through with it. Jack, Hiccup, Toothless and Aster got to tell their side of the story which did not match with Dagur’s. Furthermore, the tape from the hallway was played in all privacy with only Hiccup, Dagur and their lawyers. Dagur’s lawyer shot the red head an unbelievingly look and put his hands. He gave up right then. Dagur shot his best glare at Jack, Hiccup, Toothless and Aster when the policemen escorted him out of the building.

 

Pitch and his friends left them alone from that moment on. Once they met Hiccup in the hallway. The brunette ran into Pitch in his hurry to get to his next class. Pitch had only glared at him and told him to get lost. There had been no beating. Nothing. They would only glare at them when they met. They didn’t know why but they didn’t call it into question. The four friends had a funny feeling, as if it wasn’t over with them just yet. They had put a friend of them in jail after all. They left it be at the moment. There wasn’t anything they could do at the moment, anyway.

 

Jack and Toothless had started to get along the moment that Dagur was out of the picture. They may have had a bad start but in the end they saw that all they really wanted was to keep Hiccup save. I may add, that as soon as Jack started to share his salmon on the rare days they got fish, Toothless couldn’t help but start to appreciate him.

 

What is there to say about Aster? Well Jack found out that Asters last name was Bunnymund and called him Bunny from then on. Aster didn’t appreciate it at all. The funny thing is, actually, that Aster didn’t leave after the whole Dagur thing was over. Jack thought that since he left Bunny behind, that he would just leave them after that. He was proven wrong when Aster joined them for lunch the next day, or the next, or the next.

The only question left open is: What happened to Jack and Hiccup? Jack tried to make up for what he did to Hiccup for a long time, even though Hic kept telling him, that everything was okay. Jack had none of it. He kept taking Hiccup to dates. He showed his affection whenever it was possible. He forgave himself half a year later. He had hugged Hiccup and asked him to forgive him one last time. Hiccup had look at him irritated and forgave him, after Jack had explained himself. “Then” Jack had said “I will forgive myself too.”

They closed that chapter of their life. They went back to the start and Jack decided that he would do everything better this time.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415648) by [Kingpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpin/pseuds/Kingpin)




End file.
